<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>春深似海 by sangchengbiubiubiu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25667224">春深似海</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sangchengbiubiubiu/pseuds/sangchengbiubiubiu'>sangchengbiubiubiu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>San Guo Yan Yi | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:00:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25667224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sangchengbiubiubiu/pseuds/sangchengbiubiubiu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>陆逊中心，《吴郡WEEK》参本文</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>春深似海</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>荆襄一带多水汽，冬天湿冷砭骨，入春后，一场凶猛的倒春寒带来连日雪天，连绵大雪掩盖了最后一点正月的喜庆颜色。<br/>
有时候，同一件事做太久，人会产生钝感，甚至忘记时间的存在。执掌荆襄二十年，陆逊记不清这是第几个在武昌过的新年了。<br/>
上一年格外热闹，他受印章绶带新任丞相，道贺的人险些踏烂州牧府的门槛。御赐的金银珠宝、绫罗绸缎从建业行船而上，一箱又一箱，络绎不绝地送到府上，彰显着帝王的恩典。孙权隔三差五遣人送来手书，言辞恳挚一如二十年前，谈社稷大事，也谈市井趣闻。两人分隔东西，却各自都对武昌、建业新近发生的事了如指掌，江上一艘艘往来的驿船功不可没。<br/>
今年是有些不同了。朝廷送来的新年贺礼不少，依旧是百官里头一份，只是少了一道送来的密密麻麻写满一卷丝帛的问候——陆逊并不在意黄白身外之物，但仍可凭借这些揣度九重阙上难测的君心。<br/>
春天来了，他在旧疾、疼痛和衰老中捱过了一年，也在和建业宫的抗争中又捱过了一年。</p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>荆州城中的州牧府是陆逊的居所，自从在夷陵打败刘备，领荆州牧至今，他已经在这里住了二十多年。<br/>
荆州历来是兵家必争之地，赤壁之战后，刘备派关羽镇守，城池固若金汤，吕蒙与之分境对峙多年，都没有成功攻下。建安二十四年，吕蒙回京治病，陆逊主动去见他，说，眼下关羽大兵压境，如果不打败他，往后会是很大的威胁。吕蒙说：“你说的有道理，可惜我有病。”陆逊说：“你有病，那正好。”</p><p> </p><p>陆逊出自江左大族顾陆朱张中的陆氏，父辈声名显赫，幼年失孤，虽是旁支，但由家主陆康抚养长大。时年陆康任庐江太守，陆逊跟随叔祖一起到庐江治下的舒县读书。<br/>
时逢汉室将倾，群雄四起，九州像一口煮沸的锅炉，自下而上开始震荡，各股或明或暗的势力像气泡翻腾着，一场战争蓄势待发。少年陆逊按部就班地上学、读书，逐步长成端方知礼的少年。如果没有意外，待成人后，他会在陆康的名气的荫佑下被推举为茂才，到一个江左的小城就任，守一方热土，安一方百姓。<br/>
这是陆氏百年基业之根，是他不能免俗的宿命。</p><p>兴平元年，袁术派孙策围攻庐江城，陆康顽守，将亲族迁回吴郡故里。两年后，城池陷落，陆康病逝城中。因叔父陆绩年幼，陆逊代其纲纪门户，成为陆氏一族的实际掌权人。</p><p>春光明媚，陆逊带着亲族乘船顺流而下，前往吴县。<br/>
江畔垂柳映柔波，城外传来马蹄声，岸边的人声突然开始喧沸。陆逊好奇，有什么稀奇的玩意来了吗，怎么所有人都往道上看？<br/>
站在船上遥遥望去，两名戎装青年打马而过，眉间满是恣纵笑意，高高昂着头，对街两边的百姓挥手致意。两人皆生得器宇轩昂，姑娘们红着脸往他们身上丢钗环和手帕。<br/>
陆逊心下称奇，军阀混战的乱世，人人自危，百姓惶恐度日，竟还能看到书载盛世才有的夹道相迎、掷果盈车的景象。<br/>
两名青年领着军队穿过主城，也穿过了他的身体。<br/>
潺潺的江水声仍在耳侧，陆逊仿佛听见兵甲相接的铿然之声，马蹄笃笃，地动山摇。<br/>
他看到了战场，铁甲和武器寒光泛泛，军队像天上黑压压的云影，漫天的箭矢和刀光像大雨倾盆。他是行云布雨的人。<br/>
少年心中慢慢浮现一盘棋，上面有风，有火，有河山。</p><p>孙策攻打庐江是陆逊第一次亲临战争的残酷，从前他在温室长大，只知哀民生之多艰，却不知道王朝中心已经被蛀空，只能用刀挖掉溃痈烂疽，开辟新的天地。<br/>
孙氏，是他选中的刀，他愿意做沉默的磨刀石、保护锋刃的刀鞘，甚至是刀柄上镶嵌的玉石，只要有一点机会，他都不愿错过。</p><p>建安八年，陆逊二十一岁，入孙权幕府，当海昌屯田都尉，都事农桑，心怀黎民，深受百姓爱戴，当地百姓称之“陆神君”。后来山越作乱，又带兵接连平定会稽、鄱阳、丹阳等地贼寇。<br/>
他自小读书，胸有丘壑，经天纬地藏于心，不敢说天下局势尽收指掌，但对于荆州这片自古被争来抢去的一亩三分地多少有一些自己的见解。吕蒙知道他的志向，这样的人断不能一辈子躲在山卡拉打山贼，于是二人合力演了一出戏，也就是文章开头的那段对话。<br/>
建安二十四年十一月，陆逊代吕蒙领兵，修书给关羽，表达钦慕。字句诚挚，言辞谦卑，像一个仓皇上任的新兵蛋子。他初出茅庐，默默无闻，一身儒雅书生气，年纪又轻，外在条件极具欺骗性，是最容易让敌人麻痹大意的那种人物。关羽看了信，果然抽走荆州的大部分守军，吴国带兵长驱直入，连克数城，奇袭成功。<br/>
那是他第一次与荆州结缘。<br/>
往后的仕途平顺许多，陆逊得到孙权赏识，封官进爵，率兵收复与荆州相连的失地，替主公延揽人才，加固城防，让百姓休养生息。修身、齐家、治国、平天下，一步步踏着先祖走过的路，吴郡陆氏在他带领下重现荣光。</p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>屋外难得放晴，侍女搀陆逊到院中小坐。<br/>
他缠绵病榻近一年，虽然平日的公务未曾真正放下，但很少出门会客，也很少见到太阳了。<br/>
院中景致十年未变，从前无事，他命人在院内辟一畦菜园，种时令果蔬，自己亲自照理。这习惯他连带兵打仗时都留着，当年诸葛瑾还嫌他不务正业，向孙权打了小报告。<br/>
院门口立着一株虬结的腊梅，从前有两个少年喜欢在树下舞剑，兴致好的时候，他也会亲自指点一二。那棵树下还坐过少年们的父亲，十几年过去，风流云散，两位少年早已不在人世，那位与他开怀畅饮，眼中有万顷江山的人，也久未见了。</p><p>仆从来报：“大人，建业来使。”<br/>
陆逊眼睛亮了一下，许是屋里沉闷太久，今日甫一呼吸到新鲜空气，人便精神一些，仿佛数十载的光阴和暗生的龃龉都可一夕踏平。<br/>
陆丞相，来使说，至尊命您不准进京。如今强敌环伺，曹魏陈兵江北，虎视眈眈，西蜀虽与我国交好，但诸葛亮不可不忌惮。近年境内天灾频发，黎庶多难，外事危急，内事动荡，丞相深得至尊信任，执掌朝廷内外，切莫忘了自己的本分。<br/>
来使影射之意昭然若揭。说来说去还是那一套，陆逊便明白了孙权的意思。储君一事，人人各有立场，孙权既要他选择站队来表示对他孙家的重视和尽责，又要他不表达立场以表示对自己一人的忠心，此题无解。<br/>
陆逊理解孙权的苦处，他也失去过儿子，他知道他的感受。死亡是最大的胜利。宣太子后，后面再来的任何人都比不过了。何况他选的不仅仅是继承人，还是江东的主人，东吴的太阳，百姓的天。<br/>
然而于情于理，陆逊都无法泰然处之。孙权试图以乱戡乱，表面是皇帝在两宫之间举棋不定，实则是试图撬动盘踞在江左数百年的陆氏的根基。陆家的直系、旁支，以及姻亲张家、顾家，多少都和漩涡中心的两宫有牵连。雪崩的时候，没有一片雪花是无辜的。建业的皇帝深谙此理，陆逊亦知道离这个日子的到来不会太远。<br/>
事关国运兴衰，也关乎家族荣辱，他不能坐视不理。<br/>
“太子太傅吾粲病故。”来使说，“前些日子，您的侄子陆胤陆大人来武昌，说是探病，实际上说了什么、做了什么，丞相可不要说不知情，杨竺在牢里都招了。泄露禁中秘语，妄议立储之事，桩桩件件皆是大忌，至尊仁慈，感念丞相多年来为东吴的付出，未曾降罪——丞相还请好自为之。”<br/>
“吾粲死了……”<br/>
吾粲死了。<br/>
特使咄咄逼人，陆逊却什么都听不清了，眼前一片昏黑，耳中嗡鸣不断。吾粲是他的同乡，年少时一起在吴县读书，城中老妇人评价他“有卿相之骨”，这样刚烈正直的人，竟然被鲁王一党诋毁戕害，落得个身死狱中的下场。<br/>
明明春光正盛，陆逊却遍体生寒，突然喉头一腥，呕出一大口血来。他又惊又怒，到底还维持着优容的贵族风度，未在建业来的人面前表露出分毫难堪。隐忍负重，早在年少时就成了习惯。何况使臣有什么错，若不是主君授意。食君俸禄，为君分忧罢了。<br/>
食君俸禄，为君分忧！<br/>
这两年，建业朝堂波谲云诡，鲁王崛起，与太子孙和暗中对抗，吴帝的心思越发深沉。外甥顾谭、顾承被异党设计陷害，流放交州，族子陆胤下狱，同乡旧友获罪身死……种种变故，如同巨轮倾覆的前兆。<br/>
杨竺，全琮，全寄……陆逊念叨着这几个久远的名字，他向来不信因缘果报，却在一息尚存之际，脑中走马灯般忆起了六十多年间许多与宿命相互叩问的时刻。<br/>
他抬首望向东南，太阳晃得他睁不开眼。</p><p>此时是赤乌八年春，天上的太阳蓬勃生长，人间的太阳却冰冷而遥远。</p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>再次坐镇荆州，是黄武元年，刘备大举进攻吴境。<br/>
刘备以为关羽报仇为由，撕毁盟约，领五万大军犯境。孙权措手不及，一面请求与曹魏联和，一面命陆逊为大都督，假节，督率诸将前往抵御。<br/>
陆逊那年三十九岁，是个猫嫌狗不待见的年纪，比下不如年轻的将士骁勇善战，比上不如老将沉稳凝练，孙权将国之重器交给他，可以说是冒着举国倾覆的风险，赌上了全付信任，扛住了满朝的压力。</p><p>孙权相信他，他手下的将士却不一定。<br/>
蜀军来势汹汹，东吴诸将枕戈待旦，坐立难安，都在等大都督下令与西蜀南蛮的乌合之众决一死战，然而陆逊一再退后，退至夷陵一侧，只守不攻。蜀军几次阵前挑战皆视而不见，坐于军前八风不动。此番作态，不若将万顷河山拱手让给敌寇。<br/>
“黄口小儿，怯懦书生，果真不堪重任！”<br/>
“江东三代基业将毁矣！”<br/>
军中人心浮动。朱然、潘璋等共事多年的将领了解他，陆逊通晓兵势，必定看清了蜀军的症结所在，是为了等一个绝地反扑的良机。有些却不服约束，认为陆逊畏敌，频频退守只不过贪图功名、拖延时间。<br/>
这些人大多是孙氏族亲贵戚和孙坚孙策的旧部，颇居功自傲。陆逊执剑立于三军阵前，昂声道：“诸君并荷国恩，当相辑睦，共剪此虏，上报所受，而不相顺，非所谓也。仆虽书生，受命主上。国家所以屈诸君使相承望者，以仆有尺寸可称，能忍辱负重故也。各在其事，岂复得辞！”<br/>
——并非旁人所想的毫无武将气魄，只不过君子惯先礼后兵。<br/>
那晚吴国军营一片哀嚎。<br/>
此事陆逊并未上报建业，君子有“四不为”，“不徒语，语必有理”，国家临危，大敌当前，承蒙主公恩顾，将三军托付于己，在对方面前自陈委屈怨怼，以一己私情耽误江东上下霸业，岂非舍本逐末？<br/>
他觉得只要心怀圣贤，一把清骨坦荡行于人世，世间妍媸、旁人毁誉都与他无关。早年抗击山越时，会稽太守淳于式表奏他率军所到之处，攻城略地，百姓受到诸多愁扰。陆逊反倒夸赞对方爱惜民力，是仁德之人。并非他惺惺作态，也未必有以德报怨这般高节，实在是他不太在意这些评价，美誉和訾詈都是身外浮云，无愧天地祖宗、不违初心本分就够了。</p><p>重振纲纪后，江东将士上下一心，耐心蛰伏，等待时机。<br/>
刘备并没有让他等太久。黄武二年六月，蜀军弃水路，专步兵作战，夷陵山道崎岖，军队不得不连营结寨来保证行伍不中断，此时两军已相持半年之久，蜀军久攻不下，耐心耗尽，数次诱敌都被陆逊识破，反而自己深入敌国腹地，战线拉得太长，军中补给出现困难。又逢南方盛夏溽暑，人心疲敝，军纪松散，当夜，陆逊放了一把火。<br/>
那一夜江风大作，七百里连营的火光像一条赤色的龙，一直延伸到视野尽头。蜀军丢盔弃甲，四散溃逃，吴军兵分四路，孙桓、朱然夹击夷道南北击破蜀将张南，潘璋大破冯习、沙摩柯，陆逊亲率主力部队在猇亭围攻。蜀军死伤数万，百里连营尽数成灰，刘备在部将拼死保护下逃往白帝城。吴军大获全胜。<br/>
江面映照熊熊火光，夷陵不夜天，兵戈之声不绝于耳，陆逊心里生出无限快意，对着江心朗声大笑：“伏愿至尊高枕，不以为念——”</p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>陆逊出身大族，自领部曲两千，年纪轻轻就得明主赏识，凭一介书生的身份封侯拜将，仕途平顺得令人歆羡。他为人处处守节，端方持重，这样极度的性格，有人敬佩，就注定有人厌恶。<br/>
完美主义过了头，便成了固执。他的眼里容不得沙子，见到不顺眼就忍不住规劝几句，殊不知人各有志，并非每个人都愿意、且能够像他一样处世为人。<br/>
广陵杨竺年轻时锋芒太盛，为人轻狂，陆逊看不惯，对其兄杨穆说此人迟早惹祸上身，杨竺记恨，后来归附鲁王，因罪入狱，亦不忘拖陆逊下水，列其罪状二十条，离间君臣和睦。正是这二十条罪状，让他平白遭受许多不堪的诘问和责备。<br/>
阴差阳错，如果那时他知道这一句话会为几十年后的自己招致如此祸端，他还会说吗？</p><p> </p><p>陆逊在自己的儿子身上也寄放了这份固执。<br/>
他生性温良，不与人争长短，主张顺势而为。长子出生时体弱质虚，陆逊为其取名“延”，希望他延年益寿，长命百岁。可惜未能得上苍眷顾，陆延年幼夭亡。可见有些东西，顺从未必能事事遂意，非得奋起抵抗才行，对自然造化如此，对朝堂立场亦然。<br/>
第二个儿子，陆逊为他取名“抗”，表字幼节，要他坚韧果敢，对抗自然生死，扛住世事磨难和黑白曲折，做顶天立地、刚正不阿的大丈夫。<br/>
对于儿子，陆逊倾注了自己的抱负和企望，但父子相处的时间实际并不长。他连年在外征战，陆抗则留在吴郡读书，反倒是孙权的长子孙登、次子孙虑曾在武昌行宫居住，尊他为师，常受他教导。<br/>
孙权七个儿子中，孙登勤政爱民，事事妥帖无可指摘；孙虑年幼，比起沉稳的兄长要皮得多，有阵子迷上了斗鸭，在府堂前建造斗鸭栏，整日乌乌泱泱，不思读书。陆逊终是出手教训了主公的儿子。尽管君为臣纲，但若为东吴培养出一个耽于享乐、不思进取的储君，新年回京述职时，有何颜面见主公。孙虑也是个明事理的好孩子，知晓利害关系后，马上拆了斗鸭栏，发奋读书，势头竟像要超过他大哥。可惜天妒少年，孙登孙虑皆英年早逝。<br/>
如今的太子和与孙登亲近，人如他的名字一样，温和仁孝。陆逊几次上疏劝谏主公明辨嫡庶，并非没有私心：鲁王孙霸野心不下其父，耐心和谋略却较孙权差之千里，这样的人断然不肯偏居东南，若他继承东吴，必大兴战事。他们这一代人饱受颠沛流离之苦，好不容易天下三分制衡，民间恢复生产，太平安乐不过十年，如何再一次承受烽烟四起，家破人亡？<br/>
孙权是怎么想的，陆逊并非猜不出。十八岁坐镇东南，雄踞江东半个百年，原以为可以意气一生，西征北伐，却不得不在岁月轮转前放低头颅。身边的肱股旧臣相继离去，而自己垂老无力，只能寄望于子辈。鲁王文武英姿，年轻勇猛，倘若有天能替他、替东吴荡平宇内，也总算不负父兄遗志。<br/>
两人在二宫争储的分歧，只是恰巧你选择了这条路，而我选择了另一条。如果是像取夷州朱崖、亲征公孙渊等小事，陆逊还能陈清利弊，劝君权衡，而此事却无关是非对错。</p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>陆逊一生，有少年时在舒县大街上对江东双璧的惊鸿一瞥，让他灵魂震动，从此戎马半生；有吕蒙亦师亦友的情谊，有朱然、潘璋、潘濬等朝堂内外的友人信任相扶；有孙登、孙虑少年英杰，让他在枯燥案牍间寻得些田园牧歌、教书诲人的乐趣；有明主知遇之恩，委以重任，出征时长亭相送，归来时华盖相迎，全心交付，举世无双。<br/>
陆家祖训要他对上忠君，对下爱民，交友以仁义，治家以宽慈，他都做到了。无怨无尤，不愧不怍。</p><p>使臣的声音渐渐远去，陆逊缓缓闭上眼睛，阳光洒在脸上，耳里灌了长江奔腾的涛声，原野上的风，大火烧过人的皮肉，刀尖刺穿心脏，无数人在火海中翻滚、哀叫。他凝望江心，风将白色战袍吹得猎猎飞舞。梦中是夏。</p><p>赤乌八年，吴国丞相陆逊病逝武昌。<br/>
春深似海。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>